


The Champion

by Aeiouna



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna
Summary: Sinnoh confirmed? j/k j/k





	The Champion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ideallyqualia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/gifts).



Sun stared at the champion's throne for a minute before taking his place in it. He enjoyed the battling, he enjoyed getting to show off his team, but it was getting old. He'd been doing this off and on for a few years now, and he was hoping that someone, anyone, would finally defeat him and replace him as champion so he could possibly travel to other regions. Maybe even bring... he shook the thought from his mind. No, that was probably too much. Asking someone, especially that someone, to come with him on his adventures would be weird. I mean, sure, he had also wanted to travel, and what better person to go with, but there had been… rumors. Rumors about the two, and Sun didn't know if he wanted to address them, ignore them, or just add more fuel to the fire.

He rotated a Poké Ball in his hand, Decidueye's to be exact, as he waited for his challenger to arrive. He could throw the battle. But would it be too obvious? He's never lost before, so losing now might look bad. But, he can't keep winning forever. Law of averages, and all that. So there it was, he was going to throw the battle but make it look like he had genuinely given it his best effort and just happened to lose. That way he was free to leave Alola and travel the rest of the world. He heard Sinnoh was nice this time of year.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs to the champion's room. He looked up. "Gladion," he greeted his challenger, "Always good to see you and battle you." He stood up and adjusted his hat on his head. He had changed it quite a few times over the years, but had recently switched back to the classic, the hat he had worn when he first moved to Alola, first started his journey, first met his two best friends. If today went the way Sun wanted it to, it would seem fitting that he wore this hat now. "Are you ready?"

Gladion let out a small chuckle. "Same to you, Sun. I was born ready, the question is, are _you_ ready?" He tossed his first Poké Ball out, his Weavile.

Sun thought about it for a second before sending out his Decidueye. Weavile could take Decidueye out no problem, and it could look like Sun was trying to make things hard on himself and beat Weavile at an advantage. He made it look convincing but Decidueye ultimately went down. Then, Weavile also took out Lycanroc before Salazzle defeated it, but then Crobat took out Salazzle. Vikavolt took out Crobat, but succombed to Porygon-Z. Araquanid took down Porygon-Z but lost to Sivally. Sun was down to Ribombee. It took down Sivally, and they each had one left. Sun's Ribombee and Gladion's Lucario. Lucario took Ribombee down, and that was it. Sun had been defeated.

Gladion couldn't believe it. "Y-you lost? I won? I'm champion now? How?"

"Guess I was just having a bad day," Sun shrugged, "Good match though, I took you down to your last Pokémon." He shook Gladion's hand and left the Champion's room, no longer his place. He smirked a bit once his back was to Gladion, having gotten what he wanted.

* * *

-

Word spread quickly that Sun had fallen as champion. He woke up one day to a knock on his door. He beat his mom to greeting their visitor. He felt his stomach flip a bit, and his heart skip a beat, when he saw it was Hau. "Hau, hey what's up?"

"Is it true?" Hau asked, his eyes wide, "Are you really not champion anymore?"

"Yeah," Sun rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, "Gladion beat me the other day. It's alright though, I kind of wanted someone to beat me. I was getting bored being champion. I want to see the world, but couldn't because I needed to be here to be champion. Now that I'm not champion anymore, I don't have that burden anymore. So, I'm going to see other regions, check out the Pokémon there that I can't find in either Alola or Kanto, and stuff like that."

Hau's face fell and it broke Sun's heart. "Oh. So. Lillie decided to stay in Kanto, Gladion doesn't see me as much of a friend, and you'll be gone seeing the world. I guess I'll be all alone again."

Sun saw the expression, heard the words, and decided that fuck it, rumors be damned. "Hey Hau?"

Hau bit his lip and swallowed. "Yeah, Sun?"

"Wanna, I dunno, maybe come with me? I would be lonely traveling the world by myself, and we had so much fun traveling Alola together..." Sun asked.

Hau looked up. "Really, Sun?! I'd love to!"

"Yes, really. I mean, you talked about looking for you dad, didn't you? Why don't we look for him together, while taking in the sights and Pokémon of other regions?" Sun gave Hau a hearty pat on the back. "I think a ferry leaves for Sinnoh tomorrow?"

"Yeah, one does. There first then?"

"There first."

* * *

Sun looked around the Celestic Ruins in complete awe. "Hau, this is amazing. I thought the legends of Solgaleo and the Tapus were amazing, but check this out! I've never read anything so inspiring."

Hau looked around as well, "I know. And from what I heard from people in town, they were also caught. By another young trainer. I'd ask you if you could believe it, but you're amazing and you've caught every species in Alola, including our guardians."

Sun's heart skipped a beat when Hau called him amazing. "Aww, I'm nothing special."

"Nothing special?!" Hau was incredulous, "You've been our champion for ten years, you've filled every page in the Alola Pokédex, you saved our entire region from being taken over by Ultra Beasts, and caught all of them too! Sun, you're the most special person I've ever had the honor of meeting, let alone calling my best friend. You mean everything to me Sun, and I..."

"You...?" Sun interjected when Hau paused.

"I've been in love with you from the beginning," Hau whispered.

Sun grabbed Hau by the shoulders and kissed him hard. "Hau, so have I. I mean, c'mon, people have thought we're already together for years. I've brushed it off but man, I can't deny my feelings for you any longer. Hau, why do you think I wanted you to come with me? I didn't want to be without you."

Hau smiled, that room illuminating smile Sun couldn't get enough of, "So this thing, you and me...?"

"You and me."

"And regardless of anything, you'll always be my champion, Sun."

**Author's Note:**

> Sinnoh confirmed? j/k j/k


End file.
